


Où comment Aomine a presque pas foiré la Saint Valentin

by Kurohagi



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Romance, Yaoi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22869376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurohagi/pseuds/Kurohagi
Summary: [Defi Saint Valentin] La Saint Valentin ça se prépare comme il faut. Petit échange entre Momoi et Aomine pour pas se rater.
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Kagami Taiga
Kudos: 4





	Où comment Aomine a presque pas foiré la Saint Valentin

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour à tous,
> 
> Voilà un OS écrit dans le cadre d'un défi pour donner un peu de 'piment' à l'art de la fanfiction.
> 
> Les règles sont simples des mots imposés, un thème et une date butoir.
> 
> Défi#1
> 
> Thème : Saint Valentin
> 
> Mots obligatoires : Paquet – Chapeau – Goût – T-shirt – Ridicule
> 
> Date : 28/02/2018
> 
> Participantes (je vous invite chaudement à lire toutes les fics du défi, elles font toutes du super travail) : Alsco-chan, Futae, Kama-chan, Kuro-hagi, Lawiki, Namerra, Nemesia, PerigrinTouque
> 
> Si vous souhaitez participer à un prochain défi ou proposer d'autres défis n'hésitez pas à nous le dire en PM !
> 
> Bonne lecture !
> 
> Auteur: Kuro-Hagi – 28/02/2018
> 
> Genre: Amitié - Humour - Yaoi
> 
> Disclaimer: Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.
> 
> Note: Et voilà ma participation au défi de la 'Saint Valentin' ! (Pourquoi ce thème ? parce que c'est le mois de février ! Ahah que d'imagination Kuro !)
> 
> Bref ! J'espère que le 'format' vous plaira ^^ Je me suis fait rire toute seule en tout cas, et vous savez quoi ? C'est quand même le principal ! XD J'ai réussi à placer les mots et pour certains… je suis super fière de moi et surtout il y a une petite référence pour les plus nerds d'entre vous (Mocchi je compte un peu sur toi sur ce coup-là XD)
> 
> Remerciements: Merci à PerigrinTouque pour la relecture ! ^_^ Et à toutes les participantes qui ont accepté de répondre à mon défi !

[De : Satsu - 16h37]

Au fait, t'as prévu quoi pour la Saint-Valentin ?

.

[De : Dai-chan - 17h05]

Comment ça prévu quoi ?

.

[De : Satsu - 17h07]

Comment ça : 'Comment ça' ? Tu plaisantes j'espère ?! Tu dois prévoir un truc !

.

[De : Dai-chan - 17h31]

Tu me soules Satsu ! C'est un truc de meuf ! Et puis c'est commercial t'façon !

.

[De : Satsu - 17h32]

Pfff ! **Ridicule** ! Le discours de gros radin !

.

[De : Dai-chan - 17h33]

J't'emmerde ! D'abord on fait jamais rien pour la Saint Valentin. C'est un accord entre nous.

.

[De : Satsu - 17h34]

Ah ah ah ! Genre vous en avez discuté ?! Dis surtout que ça t'arrange bien espèce de grosse feignasse !

.

|De : Dai-chan - 17h35]

Ouais on en a discuté. J'ai dit que j'aimais pas cette fête.

.

[De : Satsu - 17h36]

Tu es désespérant vraiment… C'est pas de la discussion ça ! Tu lui as imposé ton choix ! Tu sais ce qu'elle a de bien cette fête ?

.

[De : Dai-chan - 17h37]

C'est une fête pour pécho ?!

.

[De : Satsu - 17h39]

Elle est parfaite pour les personnes qui ont quelque chose à se faire pardonner.

.

[De : Dai-chan - 17h42]

Me faire pardonner ?! Je t'emmerde Satsu !

.

[De : Satsu - 17h44]

Je ne sais vraiment pas comment il peut te supporter. Tu devrais faire profil bas ! Et prévoir un truc romantique pour montrer que tu l'aimes !

.

[De : Dai-chan - 17h47]

Mais j'ai rien fait putain ! Et il le sait.

.

[De : Satsu - 17h49]

Laisser une fille t'embrasser devant ton mec. C'est pas RIEN ! Même s'il t'aime trop pour rompre pour 'ça'...

.

[De : Dai-chan - 17h50]

Je me suis excusé !

.

[De : Satsu - 17h50]

T'appelles ça des excuses ?!

.

[De : Dai-chan - 18h23]

Ok. Tu suggères quoi ?

.

[De : Satsu - 18h24]

.^_^

.

[De : Satsu - 18h24]

Tu dois mettre le **paquet** ! Boîte de chocolat, cadeau, resto chic, balade en amoureux…

.

[De : Dai-chan - 18h27]

T'inquiète mon **paquet** il l'aura ! XD

.

[De : Satsu - 18h28]

.-_-

.

[De : Satsu - 18h29]

Et s'il te plaît… mets une chemise pas un de tes vieux **t-shirts** de basket.

.

[De : Dai-chan - 18h31]

Hey ! Ils sont très bien mes **t-shirts** !

.

[De : Satsu - 18h31]

No comment.

.

[De : Dai-chan - 18h33

Ça va j'ai compris. Et le cadeau… je prends quoi ?

.

[De : Satsu - 18h34]

J'en sais rien c'est ton mec. Tu connais mieux ses **goûts** que moi.

.

[De : Satsu - 18h35]

RIEN QUE TU PUISSES ACHETER DANS UN SEXSHOP ! … je te vois venir.

.

[De : Dai-chan - 18h35]

RAAH ! T'es pas drôle Satsu !

.

[De : Satsu - 18h36]

Je te connais trop bien Dai-chan.

.

[De : Dai-chan - 18h37]

Bon… mais je sais pas quoi prendre…

.

[De : Satsu - 18h38]

Te casse pas la tête. Juste un truc symbolique qui vous parle à tous les deux sera très bien. Ça peut très bien être un ballon de basket par exemple.

.

[De : Dai-chan - 18h53]

Ok. Je vais réfléchir.

.

[De : Satsu - 18h53]

Muahahahah ! T'es trop drôle. Bonne soirée Dai-chan.

.

[De : Dai-chan - 15h36]

Ça me gonfle ! J'ai aucune idée de quoi prendre !

.

[De : Satsu - 15h37]

Tu es où ?

.

[De : Dai-chan - 15h38]

Shibuya. J'ai trouvé les chocolats.

.

[De : Satsu - 15h42]

C'est déjà ça. Resto ?

.

[De : Dai-chan - 15h44]

Ouais. J'ai réservé au ' **Chapeau** rouge'.

.

[De : Satsu - 15h45]

Waouh ! Resto français et tout ? Effectivement tu mets tes couilles sur la table c'est bien !

.

[De : Dai-chan - 15h45]

O_O Satsu ?! Comment tu parles ?

.

[De : Satsu - 15h45]

Ah ! Désolé elle avait une envie pressante. Tu utilises les smileys toi ? Ça va bien sinon ?

.

[De : Dai-chan - 15h46]

C'est qui ?

.

[De : Satsu - 15h47]

Tu penseras à me dire à quelle heure je dois être au resto ? Traîne pas trop pour trouver mon cadeau… Mes baskets sont mortes pour info. A ce soir.

.

[De : Dai-chan - 15h48]

… Putain Satsu laisse pas ton tel entre les mains de n'importe qui !


End file.
